


Я не обнимаюсь

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale hears music when he touches someone, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, He wants to hear Crowley’s music, M/M, Post-Canon, Touching, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: «Азирафаэль редко к кому-то прикасается. Не потому, что ему неприятно или из-за того, что чужие прикосновения его пугают. Каждый раз, дотрагиваясь до кого-то, он слышит музыку. Кажется, Кроули ненавидит, когда его кто-то трогает. Он не отшатывается. Просто спина каменеет, а губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску…»
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Я не обнимаюсь

_Je n’embrasse pas  
Non je n’embrasse pas comme ça  
Mais que c’est beau la vie  
Pardonnez-moi  
Pardonnez-moi cher ami  
De la patrie  
Comme une signe  
Comme une signe de survie  
Et donne-moi à ton roi  
Je garde en moi  
Qui je garde avec moi  
Un peu de vie, un peu d’envie _

Indochine, «Je n’embrasse pas»

Азирафаэль редко к кому-то прикасается. Не потому, что ему неприятно или из-за того, что чужие прикосновения его пугают. Каждый раз, дотрагиваясь до кого-то, он слышит музыку.

Мелодии разные по настроению и тональности, но их объединяет одно: все они очень красивые. От их божественного великолепия хочется плакать, смеяться и танцевать, чего себе Азирафаэль позволить не может, особенно в присутствии других ангелов. Он знает: они не слышат того, что слышит он.

Тем не менее Азирафаэль не перестаёт думать о мелодии Кроули. Желание узнать, какая она, настолько осязаемо, что он чувствует её вкус — солёный, как океан.

Кроули исполняет всё, что от него требует этикет: пожимает руки, целует подставленные щёки. Однако эти прикосновения мимолётны, и ноты не успевают сложиться в мелодию. Кажется, Кроули ненавидит, когда его кто-то трогает. Он не отшатывается. Просто спина каменеет, а губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску. Кроули определённо любит простор (квартира в Мэйфейре тому свидетельство) и оберегает личное пространство с яростью Цербера.

Конец света не наступает, Небеса и Ад оставляют их в покое, Анафема и Ньют зовут в гости. Азирафаэль по-прежнему не решается спросить: если он возьмёт Кроули за руку, как тот отреагирует?

В солнечный сентябрьский день они кормят уток (не хлебом, Азирафаэль купил специальную смесь), и Кроули говорит:

— Я забронировал столик в «Савое».

— Чудесно, мой дорогой, — улыбается Азирафаэль и неуверенно обхватывает запястье Кроули. 

Тот на мгновение напрягается, а затем расслабляется и сжимает пальцы Азирафаэля в ответ.

Его мелодия потрясающая. Она как гроза и нежный шёпот волн, в ней звучат песни звёзд, а отблески адского огня окрашивают её в страстный красный цвет. Азирафаэль готов слушать эту мелодию вечно.

Они не размыкают рук, даже когда официант ведёт их к столу.

Возможно, Кроули действительно не нравится, когда к нему прикасаются.

Но для Азирафаэля он сделал исключение.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
